


A Gift Only You Can Give

by Genji_kitty_kat1



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Gen, Gore, Graphic Description, Heart Eating, I do not ship Strade x Ren, If you consider Ren to be human, Kinda Cannibalism, No Romance, boyfriend to death - Freeform, humanitarian, minor depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genji_kitty_kat1/pseuds/Genji_kitty_kat1
Summary: Strade did a lot to him, he took a lot from him. Sure, Ren got his own room in a nice house and expensive shampoo and whatnot— but those were all materialistic things, not really personal. He deserves something from Strade that’s so personal, he couldn’t get it anywhere else. Only something Strade could give him.
Kudos: 4





	A Gift Only You Can Give

His scarred hands stroked his fur repeatedly, offering himself some semblance of comfort as his unwavering gaze was focused on his captor. He watched Strade until the light faded from his eyes, even then Ren was sure that he was angry. Who wouldn’t? Ren didn’t help him, only watched him bleed out. 

His chest tightened with anguish and agony, so many emotions swirled in his mind that he couldn’t focus. Sadness, fear, hate, rage. Ren didn’t exactly hate Strade, he just hated what the German did to him. Even though it was done out of love, it didn’t make the pain hurt less. As a matter of fact, Strade did a lot to him, he took a lot from him. Sure, Ren got his own room in a nice house and expensive shampoo and whatnot— but those were all materialistic things, not really personal. He deserves something from Strade that’s so personal, he couldn’t get it anywhere else. Only something Strade could give him. 

Rens eyes then finally broke away from the brunettes still face, trailing down his chest until stopping right at the center of his chest, right between the pectoral muscles. There. That would be Strades gift to him. Rens heart hurt but perhaps his heart will help him feel better. The fox released his tail as he slowly approached his body, if he didn’t look at his face, he could pretend that Strade was only sleeping. Gently nudging the body over a bit, Ren crept closer and crouched over his body. His thoughts weren’t racing anymore, they were focused on this one thing, and it was good. His clawed hands touched the bloody green shirt with a slight smile. “...I’m gonna keep this..” 

Nimble fingers unbuttoned the shirt and awkwardly pulled it off of Strades shoulders, then he put it on. Even wearing his shirt ebbed his anguish a bit, but getting to his heart would help a lot more. The fox’s tail curled behind him, anxiety mixed with the tiniest amount of excitement. Cutting into a person to get to their heart wasn’t new to him, Strade made Ren do it before in the past. Kind of poetic justice in a way? He’s not exactly sure. 

Exhaling through parted lips, he placed his hands against Strades hairy chest. For a moment he expected to feel something beat within its rib cage, but then he remembered that he wouldn’t feel it again and that’s why he needed it. “Sorry..”  
After deciding that his claws were sharp enough for the job, he curled his fingers and dug them into thick skin. Dark blood pooling up at all ten puncture wounds, digging deep and he tugged, pulling chunks of flesh away from bone. His ears flattened at the sound of it, glad that Strade was gone so he wouldn’t feel it. 

Now that Ren started, he had to set a rhythm. Sometimes he’d have to toss skin and viscera to the side just so he could see what he was doing but soon he saw the reddish pink bones of his rib cage. By now the hole he dug pretty big, reaching from his collarbone down to the abdomen. Ren was focused, avoiding other organs like the stomach, kidneys and such. Now what stood in his way were the thick and sturdy bones of the rib cage, they weren’t exactly easy to break. Ren could stomp on them, but the bone pieces would pierce the heart before his fangs could. He then turned away from the open cavity in Strades chest, looking towards the shelf behind him. 

A particular tool caught his eye and he swiftly got up to go get it, the stainless steel of the hammer seemingly shone despite the fact that there was a severe lack of light in the basement. Perhaps that meant it was a sign that it was meant for him to use. Returning to the body, he sat down on the Germans hips, looking at the bone cage as he bit his bottom lip. He just has to be careful, so he struck the manubrium first, not hard enough to completely shatter it but enough to crack it. Once it was cracked, he used his hands to pry the pieces away. His claws would sever the joints to make the removal easier, it wasn’t as clean as he would’ve liked but at least the heart remained whole. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been at this but it was long enough for the warmth to leave Strades body and for rigor mortis to kick in. But that was okay, Ren was practically done. Setting the hammer down, he reached into the chest cavity and gently grabbed Strades heart. While his right hand held it, his left reached in and cut the valves that connected it to the rest of him, and then he pulled it out. The fox then crawled off of his captor and laid forward, completely crouching down while his tail curled up over his body, like a security blanket. Sinking his teeth into the muscle, blood flooded his mouth and trailed down his chin to drip onto the concrete floor. Hearts are spongy, so he kinda dug his teeth but didn’t exactly chew it, just gnawed on it. Kind of like a chew toy but with a lot more blood in it. 

Yeah, this definitely helped him feel better. 

He savored the feeling of the muscle in his jaws, the coppery sweet taste of the crimson fluid. He wished it was warm, tasted better that way. But it was his own fault for taking too long. Rens mind was blank while he busied himself with the heart, it slowly deflating while the blood that was in it left and no new blood was coming to fill it. It took him thirty minutes to finally decide to consume the squishy muscle commonly associated with love, it slid easily down his throat. Ren licked his lips as he sat up, turning to look at the glossy brown eyes of Strade. “...I can’t get rid of you..” he mumbled, wondering how he could preserve him without watching his body waste away any further. 

Then he remembered the white freezer across the room, the appliance creating a dull hum as it kept the meat inside of it fresh-ish. Ren then looked at it and a small smile graced his face, it was perfect! And oddly enough it was the pretty much the same length as Strades body so Ren wouldn’t have to mutilate it further to make him fit. 

Yes, that freezer would do nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this has been in my notes since March and I posted it on my Instagram but nowhere else  
> My Instagram is @bloodiedfxngs


End file.
